


aventures in sunclan

by Rivergirl7



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivergirl7/pseuds/Rivergirl7
Summary: cherryfrost never thought that she would be medicine cat, but yet again she never thought her mentor would die in such a bloody way.silverstar never thought that she would be leader in a milion years but then she became deputy, and then thornstar lost his last life.heavystrike knew that silentseer was selfless, but to go to such extreames to save a arrogant appretice was someing that he should have been there to stop from even happening in the first place.silentseer never thought that he would have to save brassbager from the vary thing he was named after.





	aventures in sunclan

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning that this chapter uses strong laguage that might not be sutible for young children

cherryfrost awoke to the sound of birds, her tail twitching in irritation as she walked outside the medicine den. she observed warriors and apprentices going about their daily tasks waiting for one to get hurt in some way and come to her. but what she didn't expect was for heavystrike, a large sand colored shorthair tom, to come barging into the medicine den with silentseer, a significantly smaller dark and light brown longhair tom, who upon closer inspection had a rather large gash on his right flank. "what happened!?" cherryfrost yowled as she and heavystrike laid silentstike down in a nest "brassbadger tried to fight a fucking badger and silentseer got hurt trying to get him away from it!" heavystrike replied clearly seething with anger. cherryfrost hurried to get some moss to stop the bleeding, she clamped her jaws around the moss careful not to get spit on it and applied it to silentseers flank "will he be alight?" heavystrike asked trying to to sound as worried as he was "he should be fine, that is if his wound doesn't get infected which vary well might happen if he moves to much." she replied "then he won't move" heavystrike replied clearly having made up his mind "good luck with that he's going so worried about what happened to brassbadger that he wouldn't think twice about the consequences of moving his leg before its healed" cherryfrost pointed out "then ill lay on him if I have to" heavystrike replied stony faced. they sat in silence for awhile after that, heavystrike observing silentseers every breath as if he where worried that he would simply go to starclan the minute he looked away. "you should go get some sleep" cherryfrost suggested "ill sleep here then, you of all people should know I would never leave him in a valuable state like this"  
"okay then"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short im not much of a writer :p


End file.
